Hell Is The Other
by R. Liam
Summary: Tsunade was holding their hands, “After all, you’d be spending every second with each other for sixty five days.” She tied a red string around Naruto’s wrist and tied its other end around Sasuke's. SasuNaru. [in progress...]
1. The Punishment

**Title: **Hell Is the Other

**Summary: **Tsunade was holding their hands, "After all, you'd be spending every second with each other for sixty-five days." She tied a red string around Naruto's wrist and tied its other end around Sasuke's.

**Important:**  
This is (going to be) a SasuNaru.

**Chapter 1: **The Punishment

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade got up from her bed and opened her windows. Konoha was one of the villages in the Fire Country who had mornings with the most amazing sunrises. Sadly, this morning was not one of those.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This scene has been played countless times, long before Sasuke has left Konoha. The two boys would be dragged in here, be forced to stand in front of her desk and have them explain themselves. Tsunade has grown tired of their excuses. They even changed as time went by (the excuses, not Naruto and Sasuke). A few years back, their complaints started from '_Because Sasuke started it!_' and '_Because the dobe dumped ramen on me!_' to '_Because he challenged me!_' and '_Because he took my long-awaited mission_!'

She didn't know if it was a good thing or a horrific thing, because after Sasuke has returned, Naruto's liveliness and mischief has returned full blast as well. During the first few months of Sasuke's return, it was fairly quiet. There were several awkward moments between Sasuke and his old and former friends because everybody was trying to adjust at the return of a traitor. But that didn't last long. That pacific period ended soon, the moment Naruto challenged Sasuke on a spar. It was the first one after their retrieval of Sasuke and it lasted for almost a whole day. Neither was going to quit first. Until Kakashi and Sakura got in between. Thankfully, their former teammate knocked some sense (literally) into them in order to end that havoc.

After that day, whenever those two would see each other, an insult would always be flying around coming from each other. One would expect that they have grown up. They did, though, but not mentally. The Hokage massaged her forehead as she stared at the two shinobis. "I am not going to ask what happened and why it happened." It was really useless asking them why. Their excuses have patterns and she already heard all of them.

It was time that she'd do something about this inexcusable behavior between these two foolish ninjas. Nobody in this town was safe if they would impulsively fight near or within the village. Tsunade pulled open her drawer and took out a long string made up of red threads.

Tsunade got up from her desk to stand directly in front of the two boys. She raised one elegant, blonde eyebrow that went with that angry frown. "A quarter of the town's establishments and homes were ruined because you two could not contain your animosity." Tsunade continued cursing about having to see Chidori and Rasengan flying through the skies early in the morning. "Do you know how many damages you have caused, in just ONE WEEK?" The boys looked like they wanted to cover their ears, Tsunade's voice was getting louder. Windows in the room were even shaking… well a little.

Sasuke was the first to speak, in behalf of their side. "No one got hurt, Tsunade-sa…"

"That's because everybody was out of their houses, running for their lives!"

Naruto protested, "But it was his fau…."

"BE QUIET! I'm not through yet!" Naruto instantly clamped up. Tsunade did not enjoy shouting at anybody, this wasn't easy for her either. She particularly disliked getting angry at Naruto, being one of those kids that she favored over others. But these boys had to be reprimanded. "I will no longer tolerate impulsive fighting in this village."

Tsunade had tried threatening Naruto and Sasuke with several situations to reduce the unwanted chaos in Konoha. The Godaime warned Naruto that for every mischief he would cause, it would cost him one year delay of becoming Hokage. Tsunade also tried warning Naruto that she'd ban all of the ramen in this village. Threatening Sasuke was more difficult for nobody ever succeeded in doing it. But Tsunade did. Nobody knew how she did it but people heard a rumor that it had something to do with Sasuke's fan-girls.

But those threats were no match to the challenge between two incredibly determined rivals.

"Starting today, you will learn to live together, whether you think you'd survive or not." Tsunade ignored the quiet protest and the sudden confusion from the two boys as she grabbed Naruto's right hand and Sasuke's left one. "After all, you'd be spending time with each other." The Godaime tied the red string around Naruto's wrist and tied its other end around Sasuke's. Surprisingly, the two boys weren't moving as the Hokage was tying their wrists together. She didn't know if it was because of fear of her and that legendary strength, or because they thought that this was outrageously ridiculous and it couldn't be true, or because they're still too confused to react anything at the moment.

Naruto and Sasuke were obviously stunned. They must have thought that Tsunade was doing this for a joke. She finally finished tying the string then looked back at them. Then realization suddenly hit them both, and fear surfaced on their eyes. Finally, they have just realized that she was being serious. The two boys tried, _they really tried_, to snap the string apart, because it did look flimsy at first glance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tsunade warned, "I made that string for that purpose and with the strength of my chakra, I have bonded its threads together." She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched the horror dawning on the boy's faces. Konoha will be quiet for the time being. "The more you resist, the tighter it gets. It could cut your hands, by the way."

"Please… tell me you're kidding…" Sasuke never looked this villainous before.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Sasuke?" Tsunade was unaffected with that Uchiha glare. This should teach them. Either learn to live together or suffer.

Naruto cursed as loud as he could for Tsunade to release the Jutsu that she has forged in this string. But Tsunade kept either ignoring him, or denying him. "It's not fair. I'm right-handed." Naruto muttered miserably. "How will WE live?" The blonde protested again.

"That's not my problem." Tsunade went back to her seat and stare at the two boys. Her headache was leaving as seconds were passing by. "If the both of you wish to be free of this, you have to learn to get along together, without unnecessary violence." She thought that this was one of her brilliant plans to get those two to get-along together well. They should have been working along fine, but sometimes, they exceed the usual 'wickedness' of the boys of their age. It wasn't safe anymore. This punishment would stand for a certain time. Tsunade would give them time to learn and to grow up. Yes, that would be a good idea. "I will give you sixty-five days."

"WHAT?" That was from the both of them.

"That's too damned long!"

"Language, Uchiha!" Tsunade was fearsome when she wanted to be and everybody, including the Uchihas were no exception. This punishment would stand until she would deem it enough. "I will be the one to decide if there are improvements in you. If you have made any progress, I will remove the string and you two would be free to go." The two stood still after Tsunade was finished with her speech. They stood there, emotionless and downright shocked. Tsunade looked at them nonchalantly, they looked like they were **_still_** waiting for her to exclaim that this was all just a big joke. But it wasn't, oh no, it wasn't. Tsunade went back with reading the daily reports on her desk as she told them, "Go ahead, you may leave."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"This is your fault, usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered.

As hard as they have tried pulling / cutting / burning / biting the strings apart, it persistently refused to snap. It surely had Tsunade's mark on it, strong and stubborn.

The two left the Hokage's office without much talk. They were still too shocked to accept that this was a serious, mind-boggling punishment. Naruto couldn't believe it the most. He couldn't imagine how would he live his life for the next sixty-four hell days! Naruto looked down on his right wrist which had the red evil string around it. He noticed how his skin color was evidently different when compared with Sasuke's. The color was different, just like their personalities. They would always clash wherever they go, so keeping them tied together like this was insanity! This was the pits… his whole bright mood was ruined and now this temee was saying that it was all Naruto's fault?

"The hell! You were the one who pushed me off the Konoha wall!"

"But you ran to the Hokage mountain!" Sasuke shouted back.

It was true that Naruto had run to the Hokage mountain, but he did that because he thought that Sasuke was going to stop chasing him with the chidori. "You were supposed to stop chasing!"

"How should I know? I thought it was part of the challenge!"

Naruto felt stupid now. It was his fault that he dared Sasuke to another sparring match. He knew that in the beginning of their fight, they were determined not to use their strongest, trademark techniques. But somewhere in between, environment and common sense were forgotten as their spar started heating up. Eventually, a bright Chidori was lighted up and a strong, blue Rasengan was whirled. "ARGH! I can't take this anymore!"

Apparently, their hands were closely tied to each other. If one would look at them from afar, they would like they're holding each other's hand. So, when Naruto jerked his right arm towards left so suddenly, Sasuke almost lost balance. "What's your problem now?" Sasuke irritably asked. He pulled his left hand back along with Naruto's right one, obviously pissed at the blonde's attempt of domination over this situation.

"I'm heading to Ichiraku's! You gotta problem with that?" He needed to relieve himself of this stress. Oh wait, it was stuck with him. _I hate you gods_.

Sasuke looked like he was on the verge of punching him, "Yes! I want to go home now!"

"But I wanna eat ramen!"

All this shouting was giving Sasuke a headache. He was seriously thinking that losing his left hand was worth it. How were they going to live through the next sixty-four days?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…to be continued. :D


	2. The Agreement

**Title: Hell Is the Other**

Summary: Tsunade was holding their hands, "After all, you'd be spending every second with each other for sixty-five days." She tied a red string around Naruto's wrist and tied its other end around Sasuke's.

Important:

This is a SasuNaru.

**Chapter 2: The Agreement**

* * *

"Come on, dobe. We have to get home."

"That's what I'm doing!"

"But my house is THAT way."

"Who says we're going to your house, teme?"

"I'd rather sleep in a house rather than a pigsty!"

"What did you say?" Sasuke has grown used to seeing Naruto's incredible rage, so this once wouldn't affect him. Since most of the time, that said rage was always directed at him.

"Look Naruto, I'm also not thrilled in this revolting situation." Reflecting on this tragic event, Sasuke stared at the evil string that kept them together, stretching between their wrists for only about a foot. It looked like a normal red string. Nothing suspicious and certainly nothing like a chakra-forged string. How the hell did the Godaime come up with this? "So, we have to cooperate, alright?"

Contrary to what everyone thought, Naruto and Sasuke actually listen to each other when they're in their 'non-aggressive mode'. It's a time when one of them would drop the angry tone for a while and actually speak civilly with the other. But Sasuke thought that this only happened about three percent of the time they're together.

All right, maybe about five percent..

Eventually, Naruto agreed to sleep in Sasuke's house for the meantime. It was annoying for Naruto to accept Sasuke's choice here, but still he was quite thankful that he won't have Sasuke sleeping in his very tiny and dirty apartment. He didn't want anymore mockery from the Uchiha. Besides, if Sasuke did agree to stay at Naruto's apartment, the blonde might have a problem on where they will sleep. Naruto's bed was small enough for his seventeen year old self. They would have trouble in sleeping in the same bed (Naruto was shocked he considered having Sasuke sleep in the same bed), unless Sasuke would agree on sleeping on the floor.

And knowing Sasuke… nah..

But if Naruto will sleep in Sasuke's house, he will need a change of clothes. That was why these two rivals were seen headed to Naruto's apartment.

Along the way, the two kept their silence, knowing fully well that if they talk with each other, it would start an argument again. Even if they weren't getting tired of bickering, they didn't want to call anymore attention to them.

A few years ago, people usually stared at Sasuke because of admiration, and people always stared at Naruto out of hate. Now, they were getting stared at because people simply couldn't believe that they were in such proximity and yet, not even arguing or throwing death glares at each other.

At least the stares were not because of their hate for the Kyuubi. After the Kakashi team had returned with the original three, Sasuke learned that people had started to accept the Kyuubi's host. Not everybody in the village, but most people finally realized that the Kyuubi was different from the blonde boy who tamed it.

It was also after his return to Konoha that people started to feel a little awkward and suspicious of the youngest Uchiha. Why had he returned? Didn't he abandon Konoha already? Hadn't he severed his ties? Even Sasuke's own friends were quite cold to him at first. Of course, he had tried killing Naruto…many times before.

Sasuke glared back dangerously at a young lady who staring a little too hard at them. Good thing she averted her eyes immediately or Sasuke would have taken pleasure in removing her eyes out of their sockets. He was feeling particularly pissed right now.

"I'll just let you borrow my clothes. I can't stand all these people staring." Sasuke muttered. Since they left the hokage tower, they have been constantly stared at. The Uchiha kept hearing questions being whispered about as people 'discreetly' pointed at the unlikely pair.

"You oughta be used to those stares by now Sasuke," Naruto pulled his right arm to signal to Sasuke that they would turn on the next block, "You have been getting ogled ever since you were eight."

"You were too."

"No, I didn't get stared at…I was hated and … " Naruto paused. Sasuke slightly looked at his rival, waiting for him to continue. "…well you know. Doesn't matter since it doesn't happen as frequent anymore."

Sasuke wanted to smirk as he thought of the latest news which he accidentally overheard Sakura and Ino talking about, "Oh really, I heard that there's a small Uzumaki Naruto fan club ever since we returned."

Naruto grimaced as Sasuke reminded him, "That's just a rumor, teme."

It was a little funny to see somebody who used to crave for so much attention, actually get embarrassed after learning that he had his own fan club. "Not used to so much attention eh, dobe?"

"Shut up, teme."

They stopped in front of Naruto's apartment and Sasuke remembered that this wasn't his first time here. The last time he saw Naruto's apartment was when he was frantically searching for the blonde. That time, he just found out from the jounins that Itachi had come back to Konoha and he was looking for Naruto. "Say dobe, do you lock your apartment when you leave?" He asked.

Using his left hand, Naruto pulled a few keys with a Pakkun keychain (1) dangling on it from his pocket and showed them to Sasuke. "Yep, why?"

"Do you give Sakura your keys?"

"Well, not that I remember of. Again … why?" Naruto stopped in front of green door. It's just as how Sasuke remembered it.

Sasuke continued while the blonde was unlocking his door. He had to raise his left hand slightly because Naruto was right handed. "I see. A few years ago, I remember knocking on your door and Sakura was the one who answered it." (2)

"Can't remember. But anyway," Naruto opened the door and pulled Sasuke with him. (no, not the yaoi-way…not yet). "Well, this is my apartment." The blonde said simply before dragging Sasuke to one of the corners of the room.

There were a lot of dirty clothes, scrolls, weapons (_'doesn't he keep them somewhere safe?'_), others Sasuke couldn't even name … scattered on the floor. He effortlessly walked past them as Naruto continued to walk near his drawers.

"I'll just grab a few clothes and some stuff, alright. Make yourself comfortable." Naruto told Sasuke as the blonde opened his cabinets and piled some clothes on his right arm.

"I would, but I can't cut the string."

Despite the situation, Naruto only grinned at him, "Just kidding Sasuke. Come on, lighten up and help me carry some of my clothes." Naruto grabbed his clean pair of pajamas, a few shirts and some underwear. The shirts he handed over to Sasuke who looked at them with distaste.

Sasuke held out one of Naruto's overly bright t-shirt. "You're not planning to blind me with all these orange, are you?"

"Who said that you need to _stare at me_ all the time, teme?"

Sasuke was suddenly taken aback by that insinuation. Even if he knew Naruto was only kidding, he was surprised that the blonde boy could even deliver that smoothly._ So, that's the way he wanted it, eh? _Sasuke made a mental note on this and giving Naruto the dirtiest look he had, decided to stay quiet for now.

Naruto just laughed and piled some clothes on Sasuke's arm and his.

* * *

_My night-cap, tooth-brush… _

_Oh, my pillow…_

The blonde was holding his pillow already when Sasuke spoke beside him, "You won't need that. I have a lot at home."

As expected, Sasuke must have had so many soft and fluffy pillows at home. He had to, what else would he place on his big bed? Placing back the pillow on his own small bed, Naruto nodded at Sasuke. "Well, I guess this is it."

The two took the room one last look around and were about to head out when Naruto suddenly turned back. The sudden action made Sasuke _almost_ lose his balance again.

Naruto reached for the picture frame on top of the bedside drawer. It was the picture of the young team seven, when they were still 12 year old children. "Look Sasuke, you were still cute and grumpy here!" Naruto waved the picture in front of Sasuke. Since Sasuke had left, Naruto thought that Sasuke must have burned all of his friends' pictures that were at Uchiha residence. So, there probably wouldn't be any photographs to remind the youngest Uchiha of the old days.

The picture was already secured in Naruto's 'stuff to bring', when Sasuke told him in a quiet voice, "You don't need to bring that either. I …" Sasuke stared at Naruto's bright orange clothes instead, "…still have one in my room."

For a moment, Naruto was surprised. But he smiled anyway as he placed back his own team 7 picture frame on his desk. "That's good, because it will probably be worth millions one day!"

"Hn."

Before leaving the apartment, Naruto made sure to lock his door. Then they headed for the direction of the Uchiha residence.

Naruto thought for awhile that he still haven't seen where Sasuke-bastard had lived. When they were kids, Sasuke never invited them over to his house, so not even Sakura-chan knew where Sasuke stayed.

The blonde was now wondering how Sasuke had survived his childhood. Sure, they were both alone as kids, but at least Naruto had Iruka-sensei check on him at times and feed him ramen for breakfast in the mornings. So somebody was looking after Naruto even before Kakashi became his official teacher.

What about Sasuke? Who took care of Sasuke before they had formed team 7? He watched Sasuke from the corner of his eyes as the Uchiha silently walked with him. They were still getting the stares from some people, but the crowd was starting to get few. Naruto noted that it was because they were getting near the empty residence zones of the Uchihas.

The nearer they get to that area, the tenser Naruto became. He was so used to the habit of fighting when he was around Sasuke. Silence while with being him, on the other hand, was quite unimaginable. Besides, Naruto had been around Sasuke more than he had been with anyone else. That's why Naruto knew that this was a different kind of silence.

He knew because Naruto was Sasuke's closest friend after all. Sasuke said it himself and Naruto almost got killed because of it.

"Yo teme, you're being quiet…" Naruto corrected himself, "…quieter than usual."

"It just feels weird that we're ... just talking."

Naruto smiled and leered playfully at Sasuke, "What, you want something _more _to happen?"

"Dobe." The insult name didn't even sound like an insult after years of getting used to it. This time, it sounded endearing as Sasuke was trying not to lift the corners of his lips. "Yes, actually I can't wait to get you home so I could pound you on my bed."

Say… what?

"I'm kidding." Sasuke was finally participating in his little game. First one who got embarrassed would lose. Sasuke continued, more seriously this time. "Like I'd let something as orange as you on my bed. You're sleeping on the floor."

"Just do that and I'll pull you down on the floor with me." The blonde answered in the same tone, before adding in a playfully suggestive voice, "Then I'll be the one doing the pounding and not you."

A glare. "That's sweet dobe, but I don't want to do it on the floor."

"Right, so you'd better let me sleep on your bed. So you won't get splinters during foreplay." Naruto said back happily.

"I'm surprised you're even more perverted after your improved Oiroke no jutsu."

This time, Naruto did not hold back his amusement and chuckled. "Hah, try being with the Legendary Perverts for several years and it will grow on you." Even if Naruto wasn't really influenced by the two perverts' enthusiasm for Icha Icha paradise novels, Naruto was able to learn a lot of 'interesting' facts on sexuality and perversion because of that. There were times when Jiraiya would include him on his 'information gathering' and Naruto would stand there with his teacher, spying on women's bath.

But strangely, Naruto didn't feel … excited over that. Wonder why.

When he was with Kakashi, on the other hand, Naruto would sometimes peek in Kakashi's porn novels just out of curiosity. But he found them boring, so he gave up reading them.

"We're here."

* * *

It was in Sasuke's room where Naruto deposited some of his clothes unceremoniously. Sasuke told him to fold his clothes neatly and place it in one of the drawers … or Sasuke would burn them. Naruto commented that Sasuke just wanted to see him naked and that comment earned him a whack in the head.

A little later, after Sasuke had helped Naruto fold his clothes - much to Naruto's surprise – they were thinking of what to do next.

Sasuke moved to remove his black shirt, but stopped midway. "Dobe…" he said.

"What now, bastard?"

"I just realized that we won't be able to remove our clothes."

"…and why is that?"

WHACK!

"OW! Godammit Sasuke, what's wrong with you?!" Sasuke must be taking Sakura-chan lessons. He rubbed the spot that was still stinging and glared at the Uchiha standing beside him.

"See if you can remove your jacket if we have our hands tied!"

Naruto realized that he was right. They would have to cut their sleeves and ruin the clothes if they were going to take it off.

Oh no… that would mean that they … wouldn't be able to put on clothes anymore. Naruto wanted to strangle the old hag for this.

* * *

…**to be continued.**

1 In episode 20, Naruto was seen locking his apartment with his keys that had a Pakkun keychain dangling on it. :D

2 In episode …83? When Sasuke was searching for Naruto, he went over to Naruto's apartment. He was about to knock on the door but it was suddenly opened by Sakura. :D (She was supposed to give Naruto some pastries that day, but she later found out that Naruto wasn't there. :D

* * *

_Updates of my Naruto fics and others shall be posted on my Blog. :D_

http://rainliam. blogspot. com

Thank you everyone for your patience!


	3. The Problem

**Title: Hell Is the Other**

**Summary:** Tsunade was holding their hands, "After all, you'd be spending every second with each other for sixty-five days." She tied a red string around Naruto's wrist and tied its other end around Sasuke's.

**Important: **  
This is a SasuNaru.

**Chapter 3: The Problem**  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_  
WHACK!_

"_OW! Godammit Sasuke, what's wrong with you?!" Sasuke must be taking Sakura-chan lessons. His punches have gotten monstrously strong. He rubbed the spot that was still stinging and glared at the Uchiha standing beside him._

"_See if you can remove your jacket if we have our hands tied!"_

_Naruto realized that he was right. They would have to cut their sleeves and ruin the clothes if they were going to take it off. _

_No. That would mean that they … wouldn't be able to put on clothes anymore. _

Naruto wanted to strangle the old hag for this. Before Naruto could even think of the cruelest way that he could get back at the old hag, an idea hit him. It looked like a light bulb just poofed-out on top of that blonde hair. "Ahh! Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed.

"No, Naruto, it's Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke's attempt sarcasm, "No, I mean, she used to sew my clothes when I rip them apart from training! She might be able to help us out now!" If Naruto could flail both of his arms, he would have had. But since one was restrained from wide movements, he only waved his left arm in excitement over his new idea.

"We go to her tomorrow." Sasuke told him. Why was Sasuke so good at bursting Naruto's good bubbles? As if Naruto hadn't suggested anything in the first place, Sasuke had taken a kunai from his left boot.

"Eh? Why not now?" Naruto ignored what Sasuke was doing, or what he thought Sasuke would soon do.

"Because it's almost midnight…?" Naruto could almost hear the 'Duh' in Sasuke's sentence.

"So? It's you, man. Sakura would climb the hokage mountain for you to pick apples at three in the morning." _Hell, Sakura would've picked them apples even if it was winter._

"No, dobe. Tomorrow." Sasuke said firmly. "Don't move around too much, you'll sweat more and then you'll stink more." Sasuke had this kind of voice which every time Naruto heard it, he wanted to punch Sasuke for being such an insufferable ass… _who had a really nice ass, by the way._

ANYWAY, even if Naruto would always deny how Sasuke's commanding voice affected him, he would sometimes give in a little to that forcefulness. Sometimes, because Naruto was tired of their never-ending bickering and sometimes, it was something else. "Listen, I don't mo… GAH! SASUKE!" Naruto was driven away from his thoughts when Sasuke brought the edge of his kunai near Naruto's wrist. "What are you doing?!"

Naruto pulled his right arm back but failed. Sasuke seemed to have anticipated his reaction. "I'm going to have to remove your jacket."

"What would you do that for?! I easily get cold!"

"Dobe, that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard from a shinobi! … and you can't easily get cold!" Sasuke still held the kunai dangerously.

"Then why do you think I wear my jacket all the time, huh genius?!" This was ridiculous. Surely Sasuke didn't think that Naruto was wearing the jacket just because of its color. Even if Naruto did love orange that much.

Sasuke didn't answer. He just gave Naruto a long stare that made Naruto almost flinch. He hated the way Sasuke stared, it made him feel that every part of him was being scrutinized. It took another moment before Sasuke put his kunai inside his drawer. "I just figured that…" Sasuke started talking quietly, even if they were physically close to each other, Naruto still had to strain his hearing to catch what Sasuke was saying. "…you'd feel really hot later because the bed gets pretty warm in the middle of the night."

Naruto had thought that that was thoughtful of Sasuke but the blonde still insisted on wearing his jacket to bed. The conversation died there and the two decided to make seemingly difficult arrangements when they do their _business_ in the bathroom. Having to actually do your toilet needs proved to be extremely difficult and totally awkward if you have someone stuck with you.

Naruto had felt so uncomfortable that whole time.

It wasn't until a few minutes before midnight, when the two rivals decided to call it a crappy day. Naruto slept in his full shinobi outfit, minus the shoes and his socks while Sasuke slept in his everyday dark blue shirt and shinobi pants.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few hours later of light sleeping, Naruto had never before wanted to punch himself so badly.

Sasuke was, annoyingly, right.

In the middle of the night, Naruto started sweating. Which meant that it was starting to get really hot, because Naruto was the kind of person who easily got cold. Naruto decided not to let it bother him too much or he would really get a good _'i-told-you-so'_ from Sasuke if he ever told him about it … and after all the fuss they have been through over the silly thing.

_So silly. _

The blonde looked around from where he was laying, Sasuke's digital clock on the nightstand blinked 2AM at him. It was weird, around this time, the air should have been cold, but instead, the heat was starting to really annoy him. He could feel his back getting wet from sweat. As quietly as he could, Naruto zipped open his jacket and hoped that Sasuke would never notice that he …

"It's too hot already, right?"

_Crap. _

Naruto replied by exhaling out his frustrations irritably. So Sasuke was already awake.

"Dobe." Sasuke sounded amused. Naruto felt Sasuke sitting up and he sat upright too. The lamp from the other side of the bed was turned on and Naruto saw the Uchiha reached from under his pillow and fetch out a kunai.

"You keep kunais under your pillows?" Naruto rubbed his eyes with his left hand because of the gentle light from the lamp.

"There are shurikens under yours." Sasuke brought Naruto's arm closer to him. "We have to remove your jacket, alright? Or else you won't be able to sleep." Naruto felt weird. It has been a long time since he saw Sasuke being actually nice to him.

Back when they were genins, he and Sasuke had held their rivalry strong and enduring. But somewhere in between, when one was close to giving up because of all the pressure from the training, the other would always be there to actually care, while pretending not to. Sasuke was the closest person to him whom he had shared so many memories with, that was why when Sasuke had gone to give his body to some snake psychopath, Naruto had promised (and it was one promise that he would never, ever give up on), that he would bring Sasuke back.

It was so nostalgic to actually see Sasuke being so nice to him again.

"I told you so, usuratonkachi." Okay, maybe not so nice. "Are you ready?"

"Just get it over with."

"Are you sure? We're going to ruin your only jacket."

Naruto had obediently held out his arm for Sasuke to make clean cut along his right jacket sleeve. It was painful to watch since this jacket has been with Naruto for more than three years. It was his constant companion while he was training in the mountains with Ero-sennin and it was the one that kept him warm throughout the cold nights.

What's going to keep him warm now?

Sasuke had cut through his sleeves, just under his arm and all the way down to his left hip. Even if the cut was big, Sasuke had made a nice, clean one. Even Naruto had worse rips on his clothes while training. Surely when things got back to normal, Sakura-chan could fix this jacket again. "Don't worry, dobe. As long as we stay inside the house, it's pretty warm."

The jacket was easily removed and Naruto placed it just beside his pillow, while Sasuke put his kunai back under his. The two laid down again beside each other and Sasuke had turned off the lamp.

Before Naruto could fall asleep, he felt the great improvement. He didn't feel too hot anymore and he could actually feel the cool air against his arms. He could surely sleep now.

"Hey Sasuke?"

The air might have felt a little colder for Naruto after removing his jacket, but after seeing Sasuke's old self once again, it made Naruto feel all warm and nice inside.

"Thanks."

----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

The following day, Sakura had received the new from Tsunade, but she was still surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto tied together… and standing right on her doorway.

Assuming that the two had walked all the way from Sasuke's house, the two must have been bickering all they way here.

"I don't want to wear these anymore." Sasuke had tugged on his shirt.

"I know! Sakura-chan, we stink!" Naruto had told Sakura, using that Naruto-trademarked tone.

"No, dobe. YOU stink. I, just don't smell like I used to."

"Whatever, princess Sasuke."

Sakura cracked her knuckles. She knew that the sheer sound of it halted many people that knew her and her strength. "How may I help you?" She asked, once she saw that Naruto and Sasuke had clammed up at the sound of her cracking knuckles.

"Sakura, we need your help. We know you could sew. Please, just a few clothes will really do."

Sakura had let them in and this time, looked at the two from head to toe. Why was Naruto always ending up in situations that she wished she was in?

Years ago, Naruto got Sasuke's first kiss... and it wasn't even romantic. On their first mission, it was Naruto who Sasuke almost died for and it was Naruto who in turn avenged for him. From their team, it was Naruto who Sasuke decided was his equal. It was as if Sasuke was just waiting for Naruto to get stronger, like he already knew it from the very beginning.

...and now, Naruto was stuck with Sasuke, for every second of every day for almost two months. Like old times, it wasn't her who got to be with Sasuke.

But they hate each other to their every pore! The gods must have a sick sense of humor. Sakura sighed, like she could do anything about it. So this was what Tsunade was telling her about. Her new punishment for the two mortal enemies, the Godaime had described. "So you want me to make you special clothes?"

When they were younger, she used to patch up Naruto's clothes when he ripped them apart from his training. She remembered that as he got older, the rips on his clothes started getting bigger. Sometimes the blonde would go to her with his whole jacket torn beyond repair.

Putting torn pieces of clothes back together she could do, but making a whole new one?

"Hai! Three shirts for each of us would do, Sakura-chan." Naruto had requested.

Six shirts? That would be too much work! How would Sakura be able to squeeze this in her schedule? "Couldn't you just have gone to the tailor instead?"

"But Sakura, you're our first choice...(in which she replied sarcastically, "I'm deeply moved.") The dobe and I did try going to the tailor." No, not Sasuke. When it was Sasuke asking her a favor, she usually couldn't deny him. " But he had gone to the Rock country."

"So you say you're both staying at Sasuke's?" Sakura was shaking her head in defeat, while the two boys enthusiastically nodded. Sakura told herself that if it weren't for her two favorite boys, she would never have done this. "I'll be there tomorrow to get your measurements."

"All right! You're so cool, Sakura-chan!" Naruto could've hugged Sakura if it weren't for Sasuke who seemed to stand there frigidly… as always.

Well, as much as Sakura wanted to chat with her two best friends, she had research to do ... and hundreds of chapters of it too. "Right, right. Well, I have to go back to work." Sakura had ushered the two towards her door again. It was a miracle they managed to live through the night without taking each other's limbs off.

Then an idea came to mind.

Sasuke and Naruto were about to leave when Sakura called out to them, "You know, if the both of you hated this punishment so much, you should really try to get along…" then she added, "Or maybe, since this is a punishment, maybe you could show Tsunade that you're not suffering at all in this kind of situation. Maybe she'll let you go and give you a new type of punishment."

She let the two boys digest her statements before she went back inside and closed her door. If the two were able to survive the night, they could make it a few nights more.

----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

Along their way home, Naruto had thought that they should start stocking up on groceries. They wouldn't be wearing these clothes soon and Sakura-chan's custom-made ones won't be ready soon enough. He wouldn't want to go around town shirtless even if some people were telling that he looked rather good without any top on.

Naruto had thought that it would be fun to actually have people admire you for being attractive… well, it did felt nice most of the time. But sometimes, it was a little embarrassing. True, Naruto wasn't used to so much praise and attention as a kid, and now that he was getting a lot … (and some attentions were pretty scary) he wasn't liking any of it.

No wonder Sasuke was always cranky about his fan clubs.

"Hey Sasuke, we should stop at the grocery." Naruto said quietly. They have started to walk down the street were they would pass by a small grocery store. It was along the way to the Uchiha residences.

It was evident in Sasuke's voice that he didn't like the suggestion. "Can't we ask Ino or Chouji to do us that favor? I'm starting to get fed up with all these stares."

"But I honestly thought that you were used to it."

"I'm used to it, but I don't like it."

After a long minute of persuading Sasuke and promising that it won't take long, Naruto was able to drag Sasuke inside the small grocery. Naruto had happily fetched a basket and dragged Sasuke towards the ramen shelf.

It wasn't long before Naruto had heard whispers. Most of the whispers were about him and how Sasuke was unfortunate to be stuck with him. Naruto figured that it was Sasuke's fan girls. They always had a special venomous reaction just for Naruto.

The blonde went through the rack of ramen again and decided to ignore the whispers. He was used to it. But his attention was alerted when he felt Sasuke's chakra starting to flare.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and saw that his right hand seemed to be itching for a sword.

_Aww, man._

Sasuke's murderous aura was radiating dangerously. Couldn't these nosy people feel that? Throwing a cup of instant miso ramen into his shopping basket angrily and dragging a surprised Sasuke with him, Naruto sprinted towards the group of pretty girls. He had to do this, or these people would get flamed by Sasuke's fire jutsus sooner or later. "Excuse me ladies," he said, a little too pleasantly. The group of whispering girls looked up at the pretty blonde boy, "If you don't mind, my friend and I are tired of getting those blatantly offensive stares. If you still persist in doing it, I will personally gouge your eyes out with my bare hands."

Without waiting for their reaction. Naruto had dragged Sasuke back to the shopping racks, grabbed more necessities and proceeded to check out.

Before Naruto could bring out his money to pay, Sasuke had beat him to it. "You're becoming mean, Naruto."

"Heh… it's from hanging around with you." Naruto flashed a grin. "So, why the violent reaction at those girls? Because they were saying bad things about me?"

"They don't even have the right to say that. They're barely worth any…"

"I didn't know you cared!" Naruto said it exaggeratedly, to make it sound funny. But he still meant it.

"Shut up."

----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

That night, after doing their regular bathroom businesses, they have decided to sleep. But before they even got near the bed, Sasuke had gotten out his kunai again and this time, Naruto was thankful that Sasuke was not going to attack his shirt. Instead, Sasuke had ripped his own shirt and discarded it.

The years of training was reflected at Sasuke's whole body. Naruto had to put a little effort at restraining the sudden strange urge to whistle at the Uchiha's nice chest, with his eyebrows raised. Sasuke had walked towards his drawers and folded his dark blue shirt inside it.

Before he closed it, Naruto could see the piles of clothes, folded neatly inside. "Wow Sasuke, you know, your wardrobe is as colorful as Iruka's old black and white TV. Don't you have other shirts aside from black and blue?"

Sasuke seemed to ignore Naruto's question. "Well, aren't you going to take yours off?"

His shirt? What's wrong with it? If Naruto took it off, he would seriously feel cold, even if Sasuke's room was warm… and besides, being naked with another naked guy on the same bed was a little too strange for Naruto. … even if the only the shirt would have to be removed and they would still be able to wear pants and all, Naruto really did not fancy the idea. "What? Why? No!"

"Dobe, take that smelly thing off!"

"Eh?"

"Take your shirt off, I'm not going to sleep with you wearing that."

"It still doesn't smell much and if I remove it will be very cold!"

"Naruto," For some reason, Naruto's name always sounded different if Sasuke was the one who had said it. "If you don't take that off, I'll rip it off of you!"

"NO!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and placed his kunai on top of his drawer. "All right." Then Naruto was suddenly caught off-guard when Sasuke suddenly lifted him up and carried him on his shoulder ("Temee! Put me down!").

It was very embarrassing.

Naruto felt himself being thrown on the bed and since their wrists were tied, Sasuke fell down along with him. Reflexes made Naruto get up, but Sasuke pushed him back against the bed with his hands pinning Naruto's just above his head. They ended up sprawled across Sasuke's white sheets with Naruto panting just beneath Sasukes strong grip. After wrestling with the Uchiha, Naruto decided a different tactic.

But it took most of Naruto's self-control to restrain himself from applying too much force, or he would seriously injure Sasuke in this little brawl. When he was younger, Naruto could always fight without holding back, because he still haven't tapped up his full chakra potential.

Sasuke fetched the Kunai he had hidden underneath his pillow and stared at Naruto with a smirk tugging the corners of his lips. Naruto was familiar with that smirk. It was the smirk that Sasuke gave to his opponent when he was sure of his victory. When that kind of smirk was flashed at you, it meant that Sasuke was already calculating the procedures of your torture.

Self-control be damned. Sasuke was going mad. Feeling slightly intimidated, Naruto tried to push the Uchiha off of him, muttering a few curses at the demented Uchiha and throwing punches. But his right arm, which he more frequently used, already had limited movement because of the string tied around it. It didn't help that his hands were still trapped just above his head. He would have to release chakra, just a little so that he could get himself out of here.

Before Naruto could even think of a plan to escape, everything he was thinking of was suddenly halted by the intense stare that Sasuke was giving him. It made him stop struggling altogether.

The kunai's sharp edge was positioned just at the end of Naruto's shirt. Naruto was careful not to breathe too deeply or to move suddenly. He feared for his skin not because Sasuke might accidentally cut him. He was actually more afraid because Sasuke actually _knew_ what he was doing. "Now hold still, dobe." He heard Sasuke whisper.

He brought his wide-eyed stare at Sasuke's eyes, hoping to see that the Uchiha was just joking, which of course was NOT at all possible with Uchihas. "W-what! Hold on temee!" He struggled, "You can't just..."

Rip. Rip. Rip.

Cold air met his skin and Naruto instantly felt it. He didn't know why, but he was easily susceptible to cold temperature. Even if he was started to feel cold, he could feel his cheeks burning from irritation and from the struggle a while ago.

The burning on his cheeks only increased more as he noticed that Sasuke stopped moving so suddenly and had pinned Naruto instead with an intense stare. After all those years of fighting with and against Sasuke, this was the first time Naruto had seen Sasuke dumbfounded.

Naruto was suddenly aware of their incredible proximity at each other. He looked back at Sasuke's coal eyes and breathed as fast as he did. Only then did Naruto realize that Sasuke was breathtakingly beautiful.

_Okay, breathe... _

Naruto was aware that he was no longer staring at Sasuke's face. He tried to focus his eyes and force them to look upwards and so NOT on Sasuke's finely toned, heaving chest.

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, faces flushed with heat, breath running. Naruto had felt Sasuke remove his hold on his wrists, discarded what remained of Naruto's torn orange shirt and rolled off of to Naruto's right side.

They both stared at the ceiling. Naruto thought that this was a fine exercise during awkward moments.

"So..."

"Anou..."

Great. They both said that in unison.

"You go first." Naruto immediately said.

"...it's nothing." Sasuke replied just as quick.

This was the kind of situation when one of them would excuse himself to step outside and get some fresh air, just to let the tension subside. But seeing that neither of them could go anywhere, Sasuke shut his eyes and desperately thought of something to talk about. Anything. "Sleep?"

"Yes."

Sasuke hid his kunai under his pillow again and reached out to his left to turn off the lamp. "Good night."

"Good night."

Before he could sleep, the 'Hundred-Ways-Of-Getting-Back-At-Tsunade-no-baachan' schemes in Naruto's mind, increased exponentially. He swore to fulfill all of them as soon as he became the Rokudaime.

----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

_to be continued. _

More updates on my Naruto fics and others here:  
http://rainliam. blogspot. com


	4. The Frustration

**Title: Hell Is the Other**

**Summary: **Tsunade was holding their hands, "After all, you'd be spending every second with each other for sixty-five days." She tied a red string around Naruto's wrist and tied its other end around Sasuke's.

**Important:**  
This is a SasuNaru.

**Chapter 4: The Frustration**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke was in no mood the following morning.

After their little struggle last night with Naruto's clothes, Sasuke was silently fuming at his reaction. He wasn't surprised that Naruto had grown into a fine lad and every day he looked more and more gorgeous than the Yondaime himself. His blonde hair was a little longer and his blue eyes were more vivid than Sasuke had ever seen them.

The scene kept playing over and over in Sasuke's head. Naruto flushing and struggling underneath him was rendering him too 'bothered' to breathe. He had to stop for a moment to just stare at the person beneath him and admire at how heart-stopping the blonde really looked.

That was just so ... WRONG.

This aggravation was not helping his situation at all. He wanted to get away from this person who was making him feel this way. First, Sasuke thought of rolling to turn to his right side, because the string that was keeping them tied. But if Sasuke would turn to the right side, he would have to pull his left arm and wake the dobe up. Couldn't Tsunade come up with a kinder form of punishment? Like maybe getting tied to a tree with big red ants instead?

_Stupid dobe. _

It's all Naruto's fault. Now the dobe was trying to be insufferable by being so...

All other form of respiration instantly shut down as a tan arm draped across Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stared at the still, blissfully sleeping blonde, with his heart thudding. Naruto had rolled over to his right side, rested his head on Sasuke's left shoulder and slept right through.

Sasuke had to think of something disgusting. He must think of something else! Think of something! ANYTHING!

_Naruto had nice eyelashes.  
_  
The Hyuuga. That's right. Sasuke hated the Hyuuga and his mountain-sized ego and his girly hair and his Eyebrow for a teammate.

_…also, Naruto had nice hair. _

Sasuke used to think that Naruto was way too catchy to be a ninja. The blonde was loud, hyper and he wore a lot of orange and he had blonde hair! He would surely stand out when they do reconnaissance missions. Sasuke wanted to reach out and just brush that mop of blonde hair with his right hand, but Sasuke could not move or even breathe at the moment. Even sane thought was positively gone from his list of abilities.

It would be truly embarrassing if Naruto woke up and found himself entangled up with Sasuke. There has to be some way where he could disentangle Naruto from his limbs without waking him up. Sasuke looked up and stared at his ceiling. He feared that he's almost at the point of desperation that he wanted to cut off his arm.

_…well no, not really._ His left arm has his chidori, of course.

_Ahh_. Perhaps Sasuke could gently roll Naruto to his side of the bed… and then slowly go back on his own side. Since, the dobe was still sleeping, no strong intensity of any earthquake could wake him up. Therefore, Sasuke could put his plan into action.

Steeling himself, Sasuke lightly put his right arm around Naruto's shoulders and prepared himself to roll to his left side to deposit Naruto on his side of the bed. In his head, Sasuke realized that this position, in which he and Naruto was in, was really intimate… if it was real.

Naruto's body was a little smaller than his, his tan skin was a stark contrast to his paleness. Actually, it felt nice to hold Naruto like this. Perhaps Sasuke just wasn't used to receiving intimate touches, especially not from Naruto. A new sensation always did feel good.

He slowly pushed himself to his left side while holding the blonde, careful not to wake him up. When Sasuke laid Naruto on the other side and was about to let go, he felt Naruto stir a little and mumble something incoherent. He knew Naruto was about to wake any moment. He tried to retrieve his right arm from Naruto's back, but it was stuck, unfortunately.

If he moved too much, Naruto would surely wake up.

His eyes widened in fear that the dobe would see him, lying on top of him like this. What would Naruto think? The warning bells in Sasuke's head were all ringing alarmingly.

_No, please don't wake up._ Sasuke desperately thought, while swearing that he would never do bad things any more as long as somebody would grant his plea. But probably some god out there, who had a wicked sense of humor, wanted to see Sasuke die in embarrassment.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered open, and Sasuke found himself staring into Naruto's captivating blue eyes.

It took a few nervous breaths with Sasuke staring at Naruto like this and was reminded of the last time he saw the blonde before he left to find Orochimaru. But this time, Naruto was staring back at him. "Sasuke?" …staring back at him with that confused, innocent '_what-the-hell-are-you-doing_' look in his eyes.

Sasuke normally wasn't affected by any stares, but coming from Naruto, in this kind of situation… Sasuke swallowed the lump gathering in his throat and managed to say, "Hi."

"What are you doing?" Naruto sounded cautious and suspicious. Sasuke wondered what else was the dobe thinking of because there was a light tinge of pink on his whisker-marked cheeks. The thought of actually leaning forward and kissing those cheeks flashed in Sasuke's mind before he forced himself to stop thinking about it. Note to self: meditate later to avoid anymore unwanted and accidental thoughts.

His mind was chanting to get off of Naruto, pull out his arm from under Naruto's back and go back to his side of the bed. But his body wasn't listening. Sasuke couldn't move.

Maybe Sasuke could just use his right arm for his chidori. He just had to train for a couple more months … or so. He cleared his throat and finally managed to pull his arm out from under Naruto's back. "Bathroom?"

"Yes." The blonde instantly answered.

As soon as Naruto had stepped inside, Sasuke noted that he used cold water for his shower. Sasuke had a feeling he'd be using cold water too.

----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

True to her word, Sakura came that day with Hinata. A sewing kit was brought along and other sharp and pointy things that Naruto wasn't able to recognize.

This time, Naruto was happy to see Sakura and Hinata because it would keep Naruto from talking to only one person. In all honesty, Naruto was increasingly getting nervous every time Sasuke and him would sit down and not fight.

"Alright, now I will need to get your measurements." Sakura took out her measuring tape, and started headed first for Sasuke, "Hinata-san, could you kindly take note of them?"

"Hai!" As always, Hinata was blushing. Naruto thought that maybe back then, he did notice it, but he just ignored her reaction. Sure, Hinata was a really fine girl, but Naruto just couldn't find some remarkable feeling in him every time Hinata was around. He only felt all flustered every time Sasu…

"Oww!"

"Oi, usuratonkachi!" Naruto had been staring for quite some time at Hinata while pondering his realizations, when he felt a sharp jab on his ribs. He turned back to glare at Sasuke who was giving him a very angry look.

"The fuck's your problem?!" When one of them started something, it was a natural, unspoken law that the other would retaliate. Naruto closed his left fist, gathered momentum and took aim at Sasuke's left ribs.

Or that's where he expected Sasuke to block. Naruto quickly followed a light punch to Sasuke's left jaw, but the hit slightly missed because Naruto used his hand which was tied to Sasuke's. Sasuke showed that he was the kind of person who instantly answered challenges as he prepared to lunge at Naruto.

Sakura's cracking knuckles echoed as the two boys froze in mid-action.

Naruto realized that sitting down and behaving quietly was not such a bad idea and he was glad that Sasuke also thought the same.

A little later, Naruto started fidgeting. He couldn't help but notice that Sakura's hands were lingering a little too long on Sasuke's shoulders and chest. It made him feel really uncomfortable and somehow wanted to tell Sakura to stop it. But who couldn't resist those finely-toned, _you-know-you-want-to-touch-me_ chest of Uchiha Sasuke?

In the meantime, Sasuke looked simply looked bored... and if possible, even more irritated than usual. "Are you done yet?" he asked with an obviously impatient tone at the girl.

Sakura withdrew her hands and her measuring tape and started on Naruto.

Why did Sasuke hit him a while ago? Was he that bored. "Baka." The blonde muttered, and hoped that Sasuke heard it.

----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

For the past two days, surprisingly, Naruto hadn't eaten any ramen yet. The big bags of grocery were lying just on top Sasuke's kitchen table. It was odd for Sasuke not to put away groceries, but he hadn't dared this time because the bags were only full of Naruto food – junk and ramen. The only thing they managed to put in the fridge, without their usual bickering, was the gallon of strawberry ice cream.

Sweets, gross.

"Oi dobe," Sasuke nudged Naruto by his shoulder to call his attention. It was especially difficult to get the blonde's attention when he's watching TV. "You're not touching any of the ramen we bought."

"Nah, didn't feel like eating it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sure, and Kakashi didn't feel like reading porn.

"What?" Naruto stared back innocently at him, completely taking his attention away from watching TV.

Maybe Naruto wanted something else. "I get it, dobe. You don't like instant ramen, right? You'd rather go to Ichiraku's?" They could still probably go to Ichiraku's at this time of the day. But Sasuke hoped that they didn't have to, as much as possible. It was dangerous for the both of them to walk around Konoha when they're shirtless.

"No, no! Don't worry about it temee-chan, alright? It's totally fine!" Sasuke slightly bristled at being called 'temee-chan' but decided to ignore it.

Somebody should tell Naruto that he sucked at lying. After years of being with the dobe, Sasuke knew when those blue eyes would lie. Sasuke put on his 'im-not-believing-this-shit' face (he was completely used to it) and glared at Naruto. If he could fold his arms on his chest he would've.

He knew the dobe understood it when the blonde sighed, "I can't use chopsticks with my left hand."

Come to think of it, Sasuke remembered Naruto asking if he had any fork in the house. They had a few sets, but they were stocked somewhere up in their attic. Their family attic was really large, it would most likely take more than a day to actually find something as small as their spoon and fork set. Sasuke suspected maybe a lot even more, since they couldn't split up and look at opposite sides of the attic.

In all honesty, Sasuke was actually asking himself why the hell should he care if Naruto could not eat ramen. It's not as if Sasuke was directly affected by it, and his life would not stop because of it. But Sasuke knew Naruto too much, unfortunately. Naruto must be thinking of something else that was making him deny himself to eat the only food that he was in love with.

Well, there was one way Sasuke could find out.

----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

"I can't use chopsticks with my left hand." Naruto hated it when he sounded helpless. But he had no choice but to tell the truth to Sasuke. With Sharingan or not, Naruto was sure that Sasuke always knew what Naruto was thinking. That bastard, if only he could also read what was going on in Sasuke's mind.

"Dobe, in case you haven't noticed, you still have your right arm attached to you which you could still use."

Naruto realized that, of course. He could still use his right arm to hold the chopsticks, but it would be difficult and Sasuke will have to constantly keep his arm raised for him. Not that he was worried over Sasuke tiring his left arm… 'course he didn't. He just didn't like anybody, even Sasuke (especially Sasuke), exerting any effort for his inability.

If it weren't for his matured self-controlled, Naruto couldn't have looked directly into Sasuke's eyes and, "You know, let's drop this. I don't feel like eating ramen today, Sasuke." Naruto had to grit his teeth to say that.

But Sasuke acted as if he hadn't heard what Naruto had just said. Did he really suck at lying?

No, he just sucked lying at Sasuke.

Naruto tried desperately to stop Sasuke from standing up and going to the kitchen ("Sasuke! CSI is on now! I wanna watch!") but Sasuke's strength was really solid. Yeah, Naruto should know. He had been exchanging punches with this jounin for a few years.

Panic and embarrassment started to alert him when Sasuke started opening an instant ramen cup and filled it with hot water. The aroma of instant ramen hit Naruto's nose and he could feel his stomach crave for it. But he couldn't eat ramen now, he just have to wait.

"Oi Sasuke, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to eat ramen." Where the hell was Sasuke going with this?

Naruto tugged harder on their wrists, pulling Sasuke away from what he was doing. "Stop it Sasuke, you don't even like ramen!"

"No, but I'm hungry."

"You know, stop this. If you think you could tempt me to eat ramen…" He really should stop staring and smelling the ramen. It was just making him drool. He'd die if Sasuke noticed this. "Well... you're dead wrong!"

"Hmm. It's not at all good. I don't like the smell." Sasuke made a move to grab the cup and throw it to the nearest trashcan. "I think I'll throw it away."

"Uwaaa! No!"

"What? Nobody's going to…."

"Okay okay! I'll eat ramen!" ….and Naruto felt his embarrassment show itself on the blush on his cheeks. He wondered how many embarrassments could his body handle for a day. He must have lost all blood by now – having all of it traveling towards his face. "Just don't throw away good food like that!"

Smirking, Sasuke just placed the cup on the table beside a pair of chopsticks. He sat down and tugged Naruto to sit down beside him.

"Stop smirking or I'll punch it off of you." Naruto grumbled. He couldn't do anything but sit down and do what Sasuke schemed for him to do – swallow more of his ninja pride. Point two for Sasuke for being right about him… AGAIN. First, his jacket. Now, his ramen.

"Go ahead and try." Sasuke told him, the smirk still not leaving his face. It must have been more than three minutes now, Naruto realized as Sasuke opened the cup of instant ramen. He sniffed once and prodded the noodles with his chopsticks, making sure that they were cooked. For a moment, Naruto wondered why Sasuke wasn't handing him the chopsticks, until he clamped some noodles with it and looked back on Naruto. "Now dobe, open your mouth."

_No … freaking … EH? _

"I'm not a freakin' kid, Uchiha. Give me those chopsticks!" Naruto stood up and tried to wrench the sticks from Sasuke. It was difficult reaching them from Sasuke's right hand using Naruto's left hand… and Sasuke's arms were quite longer than his.

"No, you said you couldn't use chopsticks with your left hand, ne?" Sasuke extended his arms more away from Naruto's reach. "So, no."

After a few attempts of struggling and reaching, Naruto sat down defeated. It wasn't in his nature to and he really didn't want to but he knew Sasuke well and none of his persistence was going to work this time.

Sasuke tried to feed him the noodles he had clamped on the chopsticks, but Naruto refused and unintentionally pouted.

"Dobe, I'll throw it out if you…"

"All right already!!" If Naruto could raise both of his arms in frustration, he would've had. Tsunade no baachan was going to hear from this. The old hag shall pay.

Naruto opened his mouth as Sasuke fed him the noodles. Sasuke looked like he was having a grand time. Of course, it was Naruto getting embarrassed after all, the blonde thought.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"Jerk." Naruto chewed on his food quietly as Sasuke continued feeding him.

They weren't talking much, with Naruto blushing the whole while. He was fuming that Sasuke actually hadn't had the decency not to show his amusement. Naruto prayed that it wouldn't be this way the next time Sasuke would want him to eat ramen.

While Sasuke was feeding him, Naruto was actually expecting Sasuke to embarrass him more by teasing him more to rub it in. But Sasuke just sat quietly and … he looked actually contented.

Okay… maybe I should ask Tsunade no baachan about his profile again after he returned. Maybe I overlooked something. Head injury, most likely.

But still, Naruto was actually having good thoughts on Sasuke. It was rare for the Uchiha to show sweetness … what the hell …. Kindness to him.

Naruto's good thoughts were interrupted by a knock from Sasuke's front door.

The chopsticks Sasuke was holding snapped. _Okay, good thought's gone_. Sasuke stood up irritated at having been interrupted, with Naruto following just beside him.

Sasuke threw open his door, Naruto thought the Uchiha was ready to kill the newcomer with his glare. Then Naruto looked to see who it was, "Sai?!"

"Ahh, Naruto-kun!" Sai smiled sweetly at Naruto. Then he glared back at Sasuke, "Uchiha."

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto didn't have to wait because there it was. The aura of the thirst for killing was his cue. At this part of Sai and Sasuke's conversation, it was something that Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi learned after being with the both of them. Nothing good would follow after this part. It was a law to stop their conversation now, or to change topics or to simply keep them away, as far as possible, from each other.

Naruto started to speak but…

"Naruto-kun, you have my sympathy." Sai said as he reached out and patted Naruto's head, "You deserve all the ramen in the world for being stuck with this…traitor."

Beside him, Sasuke was very still. But Naruto could sense that all of his muscles were tensed the moment Sai reached out for the blonde. The Uchiha swatted Sai's hand away from Naruto, "What right do you have to call me a traitor? You don't even belong to konoha." He replied flatly. Naruto could tell Sasuke was seething with anger, but he managed to make his voice quiet and flat.

"And you think you do now? After what you did?"

A year ago, Sasuke's return was not welcomed at all by Sai. Although Naruto knew Sai really tried to act civil with Sasuke, he still sometimes couldn't hold his anger at the Uchiha. When Sasuke returned, it was the time when the new team seven was developing a new relationship. Sakura, Naruto and Sai could be seen most of the time together, training, missions and eating out.

It was all well, until Sasuke returned… and he wanted to go back to his old team. That was a problem, since all teams were just made up of three key persons. Someone from team seven had to be kicked out. Naruto and Sakura had the most difficult job of choosing between the two.

Sai, since he was the one after all who wanted to protect the bond between Sasuke and Naruto, decided for himself to quit team seven.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, "STOP!" He stood between the two, "Sai, what do you want?"

"I have a word from the Godaime." Sai sighed and he looked at Naruto, his eyes softening a little. "She wants you to come by this week. I think she has a mission for you. Not quite urgent though."

Sai did not linger any longer, to Naruto's relief. The aura between those two was suffocating him and he hated it.

As Sai was out of range, Naruto heard Sasuke complain beside him, "Why did he have to touch you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and punched Sasuke's shoulder, "What's your problem?!"

Sasuke closed the door behind him.

----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

Curse that Sai. He had to show up at that day and ruin Sasuke's mood. He could've just continued his quiet time with Naruto. He was actually enjoying it. Sasuke was certainly pleased when they finished the cup of ramen, for Naruto embarrassedly thanked him.

How pretty.

Since then, he had been trying to assure the blonde that it was alright to feed him ramen. Sasuke certainly didn't mind. Sasuke teased that Naruto might get quiet because he wasn't getting his usual dose of ramen.

After two more days and nights passed, while Sasuke was staring at Naruto as the blonde read some jutsu scrolls, Sasuke began to remember why he had grown so close to Naruto. The blonde certainly didn't know it, but he possessed this aura of honesty and sincerity that attracted Sasuke so much. Naruto's eyes couldn't hide much from Sasuke, even if he had the sharingan or not.

That night, after their challenging bathroom routine and another round of bickering, Sasuke and Naruto decided to sleep.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Anou…"

Sasuke patiently waited for the blonde to continue.

…..

"Hey Naruto."

"What?"

….

"Well?!"

"Annoying, isn't it? Now what was it you were going to say?"

Sasuke thought he heard Naruto hmph-ed. "Nothing."

He knew Naruto wanted to ask him something, but something was holding him back. Well, being with Naruto had taught Sasuke a lot of things about the blonde. Naruto's curiosity would always win. "Alright. Suit yourself. Now go to sleep."

Wait a few seconds…

"Anou Sasuke?"

Heh. Too bad Naruto couldn't see him smirk. "What is it?"

"Did you ever like Sakura-chan?"

"No."

"How about Ino?"

"No."

"How about Hinata?"

Why the hell was the dobe asking him these questions? "Did you realize that _that_ girl was crazy over you?"

"Well… yeah."

"Since when?"

"Well, when just when I became jounin…"

"Knew it, you were always oblivious dobe." Sasuke shifted a little closer to Naruto on the bed. "Back when we were still genins, you didn't know if somebody liked you unless they kiss you." He realized that he had said without even thinking of it. Naruto was his first kiss, wasn't he? Not like it had any meaning or anything. It certainly had nothing to do whatsoever with his statement.

Well, hopefully Naruto won't remember their first 'accidental kiss'. It was all right to remember, but not when they were actually around with each other.

"So, who was your first kiss?" Sasuke heard Naruto ask.

_Naruto, please. We really do not have to talk about that now, do we? _"Stupidity doesn't affect the brain, right? It was you, sad to say."

"Sasuke, that wasn't even a kiss!"

"Yeah, what do you call that then?"

"That was a stupid accident!"

"Hn. Who was your first kiss?"

Naruto didn't answer for a moment and Sasuke waited. "You are."

"See? Then it's not an accident."

…

The longer they stay together, the thicker the tension got. Stranger thing was, this tension was totally different from what they were used to.

A little later, Naruto sat up. "Sasuke, I'd like to get some water."

Sasuke sighed. Good thing the conversation was changed. He got up and led Naruto to his kitchen once again. Sasuke was fully aware that Naruto was silently watching him as he grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. Naruto was getting quieter, the more time they spend together. Sasuke wanted to look at him too, but he knew that Naruto was staring already.

Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh again and handed Naruto the glass of water.

"Are all of your glasses heavy?" Naruto held the glass with his left hand.

"Quit complaining." He patiently waited for the blonde to drink it.

There it was again. Naruto's hair seemed softer when he has just gotten out of bed and when it was disheveled like that. "Naruto, why do you have blonde hair?"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

Certainly not. He didn't know if he even heard what Naruto had asked, because Sasuke suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. He even surprised himself because he wasn't even thinking about it. The moment he felt it Naruto's lips … it seemed like all the tension he was feeling for several days was all about this.

Naruto's lips were still moist from the cold water.

Then Naruto broke the kiss so abruptly with a sharp yelp of pain and Sasuke felt something cold splash on his feet.

Apparently, Naruto lost his grip on the glass (most likely from shock) which, _fortunately_, was saved from shattering by the dobe's left foot. A heavy glass filled with water, crashing on someone's foot from a height of about four feet, was not really pleasing.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke blurted out quickly as he grabbed the nearest rag and attempted to wiped Naruto's feet. He was sorry for the accident … and for the accidental kiss.

It wasn't accidental… 

Naruto was blushing the whole time and Sasuke, even though he felt really guilty, thought that it was really adorable.

Wrong Uchiha, wrong wrong.

They cleaned up the spilled water in silence, Naruto choosing to avoid Sasuke's eyes.

Just before they slept, Sasuke couldn't believe what he just did. He was the one who actually made the first move in this game which he didn't know how to play. Sasuke waited on his side of the bed, until he could manage to whisper another apology to the blonde.

Before Sasuke closed his eyes to sleep, he heard Naruto whisper back, "It's okay."

----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

They seemed quieter than usual. Oh well, they often did this.

"I'd rather freeze to death than wear that."

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was pleasantly unfolding the clothes she and Hinata have made for them. "You will actually be glad to see how we solved your little problem!" The pink-haired girl looked over at Hinata, "Let's present them?"

Hinata, despite of her light blushing while staring at the shirtless Naruto, nodded and handed Sakura the first set of the shirts they made.

The shirt Sakura made for Sasuke was dark blue. It looked normal at first glance, but if one looked closely, the left side could be opened with a zipper sewed on the inside. The zipper was unnoticeable when the side of the shirt was closed. "Since the normal clothes couldn't get past your arms," Sakura unzipped

Once Hinata was able to help Naruto zipped up his shirt, Naruto was frowning a little. He inhaled once and, "Sakura-chan, Hinata, isn't it a little ... "

"Creative? Fitting? Ingenious? ... Sexy?" Sakura beamingly supplied.

Naruto tugged harder on the edge of his shirt, "Tight."

"Eh? No, it's not! It's a perfect fit!" Sakura waved the clothes she and Hinata made in front of their eyes, wishing that she brought her camera. The fit was screamingly cute as she stared more at Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh come on, look at it this way." Sakura held out the clothes again, smiling wickedly, "These clothes or no clothes?"

They didn't have a choice really.

----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

That day, Sasuke and Naruto went to see the Hokage.

Aside from the dark scowl on Sasuke's face, he was wearing the blue sleeveless shirt, with a big, glittering rainbow at the front. He shoved his free arm on his pocket and walked as boredly as he could, even if his clothes were irritating.

Naruto, on the other hand, was casually walking beside Sasuke wearing his orange sleeveless shirt, with a big, red heart in the middle. It irked Sasuke more because the dobe was actually not affected of the disgusting drawings on their clothes.

"You look like the carebears." Neji said dryly when they came across him on the way to the Hokage tower.

Sasuke felt like punching the Hyuuga's face in.

Naruto wanted to ask what the carebears were.

Along the way, girls that were seeing the pair were giggling and sighing. Hokage's orders or not, Sasuke would flame these people. But he knew Naruto would stop him, so he didn't bother to try.

To Sasuke's relief, they finally arrived in the Hokage's office, wondering what would their mission be about.

----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

_Notes: _

_Gah! Sorry for making the heavy glass fall on your foot, Naru-chan. ; I'll make sure that Sasuke will make you feel better. _

Do not even try it. I swear, it did hurt like bitch.

_  
_----o----o-----o----o----o-----o----o----o-----o

More updates on my Naruto fics and others here:  
http://rainliam. blogspot. com

Minnasama, sorry for making everyone wait a long time. bows down 申し訳ございません.

**This story is powered by: Your reviews. :) **


End file.
